Model Employee
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Zoro needs this modeling job to pay off his dept to Nami. Unfortunately for him, it's an underwear ad, and his partner is making things rather difficult.


I have like 8 different stories I'm trying to finish but I keep losing interest. This one will be a really quick one. Don't believe I can make something longer without losing interest in it. Plus, most of my own writings feel like shit. I can't seem to write something I want to read a second time. This will probably be no exception.

He fidgeted in his chair again. He completely and utterly uncomfortable. Waiting in a small room with 5 or so pretty-boy types was definitely a new low. How did he even let that witch trick him into this? All of the other young men in the room were wearing tank tops and shorts. Trying to reveal as much skin as possible to show off the muscles and defined features they had. He felt sick here. He tugged on the beanie he was wearing, making sure it covered all of his hair. He didn't even know why he cared that much right now. Sure, he was basically forced to be here and if he didn't get this small job then he'd have to do something else for that witch. That's probably why he cared. He didn't want to do anything else for that woman. He was told this whole thing was based off looks, and from the appearance of everyone else here, she wasn't lying. He wore long pants to cover up the scars on his ankles and a loose long sleeve to cover his chest and arms. Normally he wouldn't care about his scars being seen, but if whatever this was for saw them. He was sure that he wouldn't get the job. That's also why he covered his hair, the bright green always shocking people when he met them. Why would this be any different? Worse than that, if they could look past the scars on his body and his odd hair, it was his eye. The large scar that closed his left eye was always a dealbreaker with people. Even at some warehouse job, they figured he was a wanted criminal and called the cops on him. The police didn't even believe him that he wasn't till after being held for almost a day. Crap, why did he even come here?

He waited as one-by-one they were called into the next room. After the first two, they started talking about how hot the woman in there was. Thanking their lucky stars that they would get to model with her if they won the job. One of them mentioning her large breasts, causing everyone else in the room's mouths to water. He only kept to himself, thankful that at the very least, these boys had the decency to exclude him from their conversation. He sighed, of course it was a modeling gig. That damn witch was always trying to find her way into the limelight. Taking every opprotunity she could find to try and model. Some even tried to get her for adult magazines, but she at least had the "class" to reject those, she told him. "Class", ha, that's definitely something the witch didn't have. Though he believed even she deserved respect sometimes.

"Roronoa?" The man called from the door. Guess it's his turn, better get this over with. He stood up and followed the man with the clipboard. He noticed that all but two of the names had been crossed out. Which of course, one was his and another was circled. Great, they had already decided. This was a complete waste of time after all.

"Size?" The man with the clipboard asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" The green haired man perked up. He had zoned out as they were walking.

"Size? Like what size pants do you wear?" The man repeated.

"Oh, uh, 32?" The green haired man replied questionably. He didn't remember, he hadn't bought clothes for himself in long time. The witch always insisted on doing it for him, saying he'd continue to dress like a hobo.

"Okay... Here, go behind that and put these on." The man told him, pointing to a dressing screen and holding out a pair of underwear. The green haired man stiffened up, this was an underwear ad?! Before he could reject and walk out of this ridiculous idea, the man pushed him along. "I don't have all day, if your worried about your "size", theres stuffing back there too. You wouldn't be the first person to need it. Just don't go overboard."

Stuffing? What the hell would he need stuffing for? He stood there behind the screen, looking at the pair of boxer-briefs in his hands. Best case scenario, they take one look at him and tell him he's not cut out for this sort of thing. Yeah, that's how it would happen. He undressed and put on the boxers. Finding them to be a little "snug". He reluctantly stepped out from behind the screen. Well, he was basically naked, at least that's how he felt. He walked over to the man with clipboard and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Now what?" He asked, the man gave him a quick glance before pointing toward the white background photo shoot area.

"Stand over there, the photographer will instruct you both." He told him. He looked over at the brightly lit white background, remembering vaguely how these things worked. The witch had dragged him to one of them, since she didn't have a car at the time. He walked over and stood in the semi blinding lights, waiting instruction. The man in charge of the shoot noticed he had stepped in and turned to get a better look. Almost exactly how he had pictured it would happen, the photographer face-palmed once at first sight of him.

"Alright idiot, take out some of the stuffing, no need to be this ridiculous." He told him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I didn't use any of the stuffing. I don't even know what the hell it would be used for." The green haired man argued, not liking being called an idiot and accused of something he had no idea about.

"We have another jokester, whatever, we'll fix it in post smart ass." The photographer bit back. The green haired man just gritted his teeth, this will all be over soon he thought.

A woman wearing nothing but purple laced underwear and bra walked out onto the white background with him.

"Hi." She greeted, smiling politely as she held out her hand.

"Hey." He replied, greeting her with a handshake. He had to admit, she was hot. The other guys weren't lying about anything. He looked her over, ignoring the photographer's instructions, as he couldn't hear him while deep in thought. His eyes rested on her chest, not how one would normally think though. He had spotted a small circular scar in the middle of her chest.

"You'll have to hold me up." She whispered, knowing full well he was staring at her instead of paying attention. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she brought her leg up to curl around his waist. His hand held he thigh while the other searched her back. She arched her chest into his, causing her to rub against his manhood. She snapped back to him in shock.

"I thought it was stuffing." She quietly exclaimed, wide eyes looking into his one.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, angry she had made the same comment as the photographer. She lent in to his ear and whispered. His cheeks flared bright red as he now realized what the hell they were talking about. She giggled at reaction, she was surprised that he actually had no idea about it at all.

"So, it is all you?" She smirked, deciding to press herself against it once more to warrant a reaction. He almost moaned, the way she way pressing into him was causing himself to be aroused. His hand on her thigh moved toward her knee, pushing her away slightly so they were no longer within contact down there. His other hand still searched her back.

"If you're trying to undo this bra, you're not doing a very good job." She laughed, holding a serious face afterwards as flashes started.

"Tch, like I'd try that." He grunted, his hand stopped as it traced something. "So, it does go all the way through." He commented to himself.

"What are you?"

"That scar on your chest, it went all the way through?" He asked, setting her leg down as they were to begin a new pose. She turned her back to him and layed her head back on his shoulder as her hand caressed his face.

"It did, I didn't think anyone would notice anymore." She noted, the scar being almost as fair as the skin around it.

"It's pretty noticeable to me." He commented. "Though, I can see why no one has mentioned it." He added. "You're pretty distracting." His low voice reverberating through her. She had no idea she started breathing slightly harder.

"What about your's? Do they reach your back as well?" She asked quietly. No one else involved in the photoshoot could here the two of them talking to one another. Her hands no trailing his back to find any indication of scarring. Surprised and let down to find none.

"Marks on a swordsman's back are shameful." He explained, in the same hushed tone as before. This caused her to curl her fingers, scratching his back slightly with her nails. This elicited a low groan from the green haired man. His breathing began harsher as well. His one good eye darkened as he looked down upon her. They had somehow moved to the floor as he was supporting himself on top of her. They had almost forgotten where they were until the countless flashes reminded them. He stared back into her eyes, seeing the same desire he was feeling. He smirked before doing something he thought he'd never do. He leaned in kissed her, slowly pulling back so that they could savor the moment. She didn't resist, only melted into the touch. They were both in their own little world until the shouting from the photographer snapped them out of it.

"Jesus, you two can't listen at all. It's fine though, we got a few decent shots. I'll you to let you know if we used them. You may go." The photographer told him, shooing him off set so they could pack up. The green haired man walked back over to the woman, putting a hand on her back. She was thinking it was odd until she realized he rehooked her bra back on.

"Can't have that falling off." He grinned, heading back to the screen where he left his clothes. She was slightly embarresed she hadn't noticed him unhooking it in the first place. She followed him, almost sneaking behind the dressing screen after him.

"I still don't like it." He sighed, looking at the billboard that was displayed on the huge skyscraper. That small underwear shoot had apparently gone well, too well if you asked him.

"Why not?" The woman who was in the pictures with him asked. It had definitely gone well. After the shoot, they had explored what was underneath the small amount of fabric they already had on. Her inviting him to her place to continue what they had started since they had been walked in on in the bathroom. From then on, they would constantly go over to each other's place. His apartent proving to be almost as public as the bathroom they had first done it in. A few of his friends had walked in on them doing it on kitchen counter. After the awkward introduction, they unspokenly started dating. Not really intiating that step, just letting it go on naturally. Now they were just out for brunch with a few friends.

"Lighten up Zoro, they payed you a truck load of money so that they could put that there. You said it was fine." The red head ahead of them shouted back to him.

"Tch, I only signed it cause I would be able to pay off my freaking dept to you. Which you raised." He bit back, turning to the woman gently stroking his shoulder. Her soft smile soothed his frustration. If he had the chance to redo that whole, he'd do it the exact same way in a heartbeat. "Damn witch, I owe you one." He sighed.

"I know, I know. Don't worry though, I've already had a talk with Robin. I might get to be model like you guys." The red head winked sticking her tonge out. Zoro could already feel sick as he imagined him trying to model beside Nami the same way he did with Robin. He shivered involuntarily.

Maybe trying to get Sanji into modeling wouldn't be a bad idea.

Well, I don't really like it. At least the end. The idea is really nice but I couldn't find a way to end it so now it's a mess. Took me one extra night of like 45 minutes to finish after the first the night. Hopefully you can find something to enjoy about it. Sorry once again for those hoping for a lemon from me, probably not gonna happen for awhile, if at all. I won't deny the thought has crossed my mind though.


End file.
